40 Years of Sunny Days
Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days is a Sesame Street DVD set released on November 10, 2009, to celebrate the show's 40th Anniversary. Guest stars featured in clips on the set include: Madeline Kahn, James Taylor, Patti Labelle, Batman, Lena Horne, Fonzie, [[Star Wars|the Star Wars droids]], Mister Rogers, Diana Ross, James Taylor, Pee Wee Herman, Feist, Smokey Robinson, Destiny's Child, and Robert De Niro. Disc 1: Seasons 1-20 Season 1 :* "Sesame Street Open" (including Gordon's opening line from Episode 0001) :* "Henson #1 Song" :* "Rubber Duckie" :* "I Love Trash" :* Batman Around/Up/Through :* "If I Knew You Were Coming" :* "Bein' Green" Season 2 :* Bert & Ernie: Banana in Ear (part 1 only) :* "Henson Queen of Six" :* "Mad Song" :* Sorting Song with Cookie Monster Season 3 :* Mad Painter #5 :* "Bienvenido Song" :* "Lady Bug Picnic" Season 4 :* Herry & John-John Count :* Talking Loud / Talking Soft :* Remembering Bread, Milk, Butter :* Kermit News: Sleeping Beauty (Prince Charming falls asleep) :* Bert & Ernie: Bert's Bust Season 5 :* "Fat Cat" :* O-Orange Man :* Lena Horne: "How Do You Do?" :* "Doin' the Pigeon" Season 6 :* Super Grover: Exit :* Typewriter: N-Nose :* Invisible Ice Cream Season 7 :* "Pinball Animation #7" Season 8 :* "People in Your Neighborhood" -- Elevator Operator and Pharmacist Season 9 :* Fonzie on/off/on :* Clips From Hawaii :* I-Beam Season 10 :* Telly Plugs in (Telly's first appearance) Season 11 :* Star Wars: "One You Go Beep" :* Kermit News: Foot Snuggies (with Dr. Nobel Price) :* Geometry of Circles (with music by Philip Glass) :* Monsterpiece Theater: Me Claudius :* Martians: Radio :* "Me Lost Me Cookie at the Disco" Season 12 :* "Hello Hello Hello Song" :* Dancing Dog Imagines :* Two-Headed Monster: Telephone :* Bring Your Own Can Night (with Oscar the Grouch, Bruno the Trashman, and cast) :* Mister Rogers Returns Season 13 :* Making Crayons :* Diana Ross: "Believe in Yourself" :* Bert & Ernie: Fish Call Quiet/Loud :* Madeline Kahn: "Friendship Song" (from Episode 1576) Season 14 :* "Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree" :* James Taylor: "Jellyman Kelly" :* Bert & Ernie: Snowman :* "We All Sing the Same Song" Season 15 :* Teeny Little Super Guy: School :* Just Because (Big Bird comes to terms with Mr. Hooper's death) Season 16 :* "Peanut Butter Factory Song" :* Smokey Robinson: "U Really Got a Hold on Me" Season 17 :* Elmo's Make Believe Trip (the performance that Kevin Clash notes is the moment when he "found his voice" as Elmo) :* "Batty Bat Song" :* Snuffy Is Seen Season 18 :* "Put Down the Duckie" (celebrity version) :* "Sing Your Synonyms" Season 19 :* Pee Wee Herman's Alphabet :* Maria and Luis Get Married :* "African Alphabet" Season 20 :* OOOO-Klahoma! :* Meet the Baby (Gabriela is born) Disc 2: Seasons 21-40 Season 21 :* Monsterpiece Theater: King and I :* AlphaQuest: Letter R :* "Monster in the Mirror" :* "Elmo's Song" :* Grover's Restaurant: Most Important Meal Season 22 :* Cecille the Ball: "I'm Gonna Get to You" Season 23 :* Does Air Move Things? :* "What's the Name of That Song?" Season 24 :* Ooh What a Fabulous Party Season 25 :* Marilyn Horne: "C Is for Cookie" Season 26 :* Arrested Development: "Pride" :* Dance Theater of Harlem: Five Birds :* Luxo Jr.: Front/Back :* "My Name Is Zoe" :* "B Is for Bubble" Season 27 :* The Spin Doctors: "Two Princes" Season 28 :* Fay Family: To Market Season 29 :* Tony Bennett: "Slimey to the Moon" :* "Count Me In" Season 30 :* Patti LaBelle: "Gospel Alphabet" Season 31 :* The Goo Goo Dolls: "Pride" :* Celebrity "Sing" Season 32 :* Robert De Niro: The Actor Prepares :* My Nest, My Home :* Elmo's World Games: Mr. Noodle Season 33 :* "Bird on Me" :* Destiny's Child: "A New Way to Walk" :* Fire on the Street Season 34 :* "ABC Hip Hop" Season 35 :* TJ: "Me and My Chair" Song :* Elmo's World: Lord of the Feet :* Six Feet Under Season 36 :* Alicia Keys: "Dancin'" :* "A Cookie is a Sometime Food" Season 37 :* Abby's Arrival :* Matt Lauer Interviews Cookie Monster :* Law & Order Special Letters Unit Season 38 :* Can't Say the Alphabet Enough :* I Love Every Part of You Season 39 :* Feist: "1234" :* The Golden Triangle of Destiny :* David Beckham: Persistent :* Plain White T's :* Neil Patrick Harris: The Shoe Fairy :* Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Penguin Season 40 :* "Guess the Seasons Song" :* D-Dance Bonus Features * "Behind the Street" featurettes, which play when clicking the "enter" button when the Sesame Street logo appears on-screen. ** An interview with Jon Stone on research and curriculum, and the barriers the show broke. ** An interview with legendary puppeteer Caroll Spinney on Oscar the Grouch. ** Leslie Carrara-Rudolph and Jason Weber talk about the creation of Abby Cadabby. ** Behind-the-scenes rehearsal footage of several songs including "Guess The Seasons," "Hello, Hello," and "Friendship Song" ** Exclusive archival footage featuring incredible behind-the-scenes studio rehearsals with cast, puppeteers and crew including the making of Dr. Nobel Price, green screen passes of Elmo and other characters and even a production meeting discussion ** An interview with Kevin Clash about the origin of Elmo. * Archive photos during scene and menu transitions. * An on-screen pop-up feature with facts about Sesame Street. * A limited edition, hard cover commemorative book (a small, 24-page version of Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street) complements the set. * Fan Favorite Clip - Bert and Ernie: String Tied * Sneak Peek: Abby's Flying Fairy School -- "Cinderella" episode * TV Montage on both discs. * Disc 1 Easter Egg: One minute panning shot of the Street set from Big Bird's nest to the Fix-It Shop. * Disc 2 Easter Egg: Four and a half minute high speed montage of building the Sesame Street set. * Link to sesamestreet.org/moresunnydays online DVD bonus. * DVD-ROM: 189 pages of credits of 40 seasons of Sesame Street in PDF format. Vote Genius Entertainment partnered with Amazon.com to allow fans to vote for one moment from a list of 10 clips to appear on the release. Voting was open from April 1st to April 28, 2009. The winning clip, with 27% of the vote, was "Bert and Ernie String Tied". The nominees and results were: * "Alligator King" (10%) * "Bert and Ernie String Tied" (27%) * "King of Eight" (5%) * "Henson Ball" (3%) * "Martian Beauty" (1%) * "What's the Name of that Song" (9%) * "I Just Adore Four" (1%) * "Pinball Machine 12" (24%) * "Caribbean Amphibian" (10%) * "Elmo's Debut" (6%) Notes * Kermit News: Sleeping Beauty is presented with the late-1980s title card instead of the original. * Frank Oz is wearing a headband with Fozzie Bear on it in behind-the-scenes footage of the snowman sketch. The image of Fozzie has been blurred out for this presentation. * Caroll Spinney wears a Mickey Mouse t-shirt while rehearsing scenes from Episode 1576 which has been blurred out for the DVD release. See also * Sesame Street: 40th Anniversary External links *Muppet Central review Category:Sesame Street Video